Do You Remember?
by Shy2
Summary: Tenchi is suffering from a loss, but the temporary solution he comes up with to deal with it could be worse than a drug. Definitely more addicting.


[A/N: Ok, first off, I'm not really a writer. This should hopefully excuse me from grammatical and spelling errors. not to mention syntax, typing, and general dumbidity. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy with any criticism. I just happen to have these ideas floating around in my head and wanted to put them down someplace. Welcome to my filing cabinet.  
  
The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any part of the Tenchi Muyo universe, but I guess anything I come up as original in the story is mine. won't be much of that anyway, but, well.. . I guess what I'm trying to say is "Don't sue me please." ]  
  
And so, on with the show.  
  
***  
  
A brilliant spark suddenly encompassed all of his vision, blinding him momentarily before fading just as quickly into what appeared to be bright, warm sunshine. He blinked away the spots for a few moments. As Tenchi held up his arm to shield his eyes from the sun he could feel it's rays pressing down on him, replacing the brisk wind on his bare forearm with soft warmth. He squinted out across the field he knew would be there. The grass swayed gently in the breeze, a beautiful green color contrasting with the incredible blue of the sky. The contrast in color created a strange cartoon like quality to the atmosphere.  
  
Tenchi lowered his arm finally as his eyes adjusted. He had just come from the oppressive darkness of Washu's lab and the sudden light very nearly gave him a headache. He scanned the field, trying to find an indication of which direction to go in. All around him there were sporadic patches of pretty flowers, many of which he had never seen in his life. He had done this a dozen times before already and each time he found he had a problem getting started. Which way?  
  
A loud explosion off to his left made his decision for him. Rarely was it ever this easy.  
  
Tenchi smiled without even knowing it, he started off in the direction of the smoke which was now being joined by another cloud after another explosion rocked the meadow. His pace quickened as he neared, desperately trying to get to them as quickly as possible.  
  
"Ryoko." he breathed, again not noticing his own desperation.  
  
As he crested the hill near the billowing smoke he could hear them, both of them. His smile broadened and his whole face lit up. He slowed, now being able to see them, and watched.  
  
Ayeka stood within a cluster of small logs which hovered around her, bright red beams of energy glancing from the shield they created. "Ryoko- SAN," she called out, "I can't let you get away with accosting Lord Tenchi every morning!" she made no move to attack for now, only to keep her shield active to deflect the red beams hurled at her by the space pirate.  
  
Tenchi stared at Ryoko, it felt as though it had been so long since he could watch her hover in front of him. He always thought it was a bit eerie, but never wanted to change it. Her hovering, teleporting and phasing were all a part of who she was, just as Ayeka's logs were a part of who she was.  
  
Ryoko scowled and began throwing the glowing red energy clusters at the ground in front of Ayeka, yelling, "Well, PRINCESS," her sarcasm was just as evident as Ayeka's use of "san", "if you want, we'll just start taking turns waking Tenchi up." The energy igniting the grass at Ayeka's feet began to add to the dust and dirt in the air, effectively clouding Ryoko from Ayeka's vision temporarily.  
  
Ayeka let out a shocked squeal at Ryoko even suggesting that and with a flushed face yelled out to her, "That is NOT what I meant and you know it, Ryoko!" She stared forward trying to see through the cloud of dust in front of her, breathing heavily at the exertion of maintaining her shields, not to mention the exertion of maintaining composure around Ryoko. After a few moments the smoke and dust dissipated, leaving an empty place where Ryoko had been moments before.  
  
Tenchi had watched Ryoko phase out just as Ayeka had replied to her bluff, he started towards the two women and thought it best to reign things in before it all got worse. He walked casually towards Ayeka, his smile bright and warm. It was a long time since he was able to smile from his heart as he was now.  
  
"Ayeka-san, behind you." he said cheerfully. Ayeka spun, first to glance at him, then continued on around until she was face to face with Ryoko. Ayeka's shield crackling furiously as the red beam of Ryoko's energy blade bent against it trying to slice in and through. Tenchi had at first been deathly afraid of their little fights, that one might get hurt if there was a sudden misjudgment of power or speed but every time it seemed as though either one of them had the upper hand, things just happened to work themselves out. Like now.  
  
Tenchi watched as Ayeka's face contorted into anger, hatred and concentration, glaring at Ryoko through the haze of her shield and the shocks of electricity arcing through it. Ryoko's face similarly glared back, concentration manifesting itself in a wide grin and squinted golden eyes. Tenchi sighed quietly to himself, half in exasperation, half in delight.  
  
He noticed that one of the most prominent things he had been concentrating on was the smell. A combination of grass, a breeze which carried on it the scent of an approaching autumn, and the one thing which had been missing for so long, this strange acrid smell of burnt ozone and energy. It couldn't compare to many of the flowers in the field they now stood, but the sentiment behind it was priceless.  
  
Tenchi walked forward, without any fear of either alien woman accidentally hurting him, he could take care of himself and they were both fairly careful about innocent casualties during their little disagreements. He put out both his hands, one to rest on Ryoko's trembling shoulder as she pressed the energy beam fiercely against Ayeka's shield. and the other through said shield and onto Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
Both women stopped abruptly, the red energy beam dissipating out of existence just as Ayeka's shield faded with a low thrumming sound. They turned their faces to him in unison, equal looks of perplexity marking their pretty brows. He turned to Ayeka and smiled, very happy to just be near her. She blushed furiously and quietly choked out a, "Tenchi-sama." Confused, but happy. Tenchi turned to Ryoko and smiled to her, squeezing her shoulder gently, encouragingly. Mollified suddenly, Ryoko just stared at him.  
  
Tenchi removed his hands from their shoulders and slowly sat down. He gazed up at the two of them, silently pleading for them to join him and cease their quarrel.  
  
He noticed things were different than normal, Ayeka didn't sniff or scoff out a derisive comment at Ryoko and Ryoko in turn hadn't insulted the princess. They both sat quietly, more concerned with Tenchi's behavior than their argument.  
  
The three of them looked out at the meadow without saying a word, the two young ladies sensing something wasn't normal but neither wanted to ruin whatever it was Tenchi had in mind. They knew him well enough to know that something bigger was going on, bigger than any disagreement they might have had.  
  
After a long while of just sitting and enjoying their company, Tenchi finally spoke. "Sasami-chan will have dinner ready soon. I have something to do for Grandfather before then, so I'll see you two at the house. Alright?"  
  
Ayeka glanced up at Tenchi as he stood and quickly said, "Of course, Tenchi-sama." she exchanged a glance with Ryoko who also had lost her will to fight. Ryoko stood up also and agreed with Ayeka, "Alright, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi stared deeply into Ayeka's eyes for a moment, and nodded. He then turned to Ryoko and nodded to her as well, gazing warmly into her eyes also. He started back across the meadow to where he made his entrance, out of sight of the two young ladies who stared after him for a few moments and then turned to speak amongst themselves.  
  
[Beta World: 15.75]  
  
Ayeka glanced sidelong at Ryoko, "Did that seem a little strange to you, Ryoko-san?" She asked, curious to see if Ryoko had noticed anything out of the ordinary as well.  
  
Ryoko nodded, not looking at Ayeka, "Yeah. I think it did. There's something else that's strange, too, princess."  
  
Ayeka frowned prettily, not understanding, "Something else?"  
  
Ryoko sighed, "I don't feel like fighting you right now. and I'm not sure why."  
  
Ayeka finally understood, feeling it too. "I. think I know what you mean, Ryoko-san." they began walking back towards the house. "It feels like we're in the midst of something much bigger right now. " her voice trailed off, Ryoko seemed to understand as well because she continued Ayeka's thought, ".and the two of us fighting seems like an insult."  
  
Ayeka nodded. "I don't quite understand it, but I think you're right."  
  
Ryoko looked concerned. "Washu might want to know about this." Ayeka nodded in agreement.  
  
As they approached the house, Ayeka and Ryoko were somber. They entered and headed to the living area to wait to be called for dinner. As they sat, they both sighed in unison. Sasami, complete with apron depicting a large carrot on the front, and a Ryo-Ohki perched playfully on her head entered carrying the first parts of their evening meal. To both Ayeka and Ryoko's surprise, Tenchi followed her out, in the middle of complimenting her on her proficiency in the kitchen.  
  
Ayeka stood up quickly, stuttering out a quiet, "T-T-Tenchi-sama!" most of the color leaving her face. Ryoko had started as Tenchi walked in, her face setting quickly into an angry, thoughtful glare. Tenchi, for his part, just stared at Ayeka and Ryoko, "H-hai?"  
  
Ryoko whirled on Ayeka, "Princess, I think we were right about that something strange." Ayeka nodded, wide-eyed at Ryoko. "He couldn't have gotten here before us. he started off the other way."  
  
Tenchi rubbed at the back of his head, he normally was at a loss in understanding the situations that arose but he seemed to be at the center of it this time. "Ano."  
  
[Alpha World: 1.00]  
  
Tenchi stepped away from the Dimensional Tuner. Tears silently fell onto the cold floor of Washu's lab. The silence surrounding him was eradicated with a loud sniff. He collapsed to his hands and knees, letting his tears pool beneath him. A loud, pained moan escaped between Tenchi's dry lips and his body was wracked with furious sobbing.  
  
A few minutes later Tenchi was able to compose himself. It wouldn't do to have anyone suspect anything. He'd been careful up until now and didn't want anything to happen. He dried his eyes with his sleeve and extracted a small memory tile from the Dimensional Tuner. He pocketed the tile and took a deep, shuddering breath. If Washu had suspected, or known, she was keeping quiet, at least for now. At the moment, though, this was Tenchi's only hope to hold onto his sanity. 


End file.
